Falling in Love: The Sequel
by xXxmarinaxXx
Summary: The sequel to Falling in Love... Please don't read until you've read the other one... Continuation of Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Luna's lives. Add a chapter! Write one on the end of this and submit it to me! Work in progress by all of us! R&R!
1. Football Sunday

Hello, everyone!! My name is iluvdraco4eva, and this story here is the sequel to Falling in Love. Please read that before you start this. As you read this story, when you get to the end of what I have, if you wish, write a chapter and email it to me (iluvdraco4eva@yahoo.com) and I will pick my favorite one every week and put it up. So it will be one big story written by all of us, because I have a couple of chapters but I got writer's block. I have only a few requirements as to who ends up with who. Any questions? Email or review. Here's the first chapter:  
  
Hermione awoke the third time that night to ear-splitting shrieks. Almost screaming in anger herself, she sat bolt upright and glanced tiredly at her watch: 6:45. It had been a long night.  
  
She leaned over and pulled Diane out of her crib. Newborns were tough, and Diane was five months old. With some rocking and nursing, the baby fell fast asleep as if nothing had happened. Amazing how guys could sleep through all of this. Hermione turned to her husband Draco who was half hanging off the bed. Laughing lightly, she pulled him back on and covered him up. You could never guess that Draco was a few months short of 23. He acted like his almost-three-year-old son Devon.  
  
And, speaking of Devon, as Hermione was putting her head down for a last half an hour of sleep, Devon came running into the room. Even though he was dead scared, he was some cute sight in his broomstick-pattern blue pajamas. They brought out his bright blue eyes, which were slightly unlike his father's gray ones. Other than that, he was Draco, from his white blonde hair to his show-off attitude. He scrambled into the bed and pulled the covers over himself.  
  
"Have a nightmare, Dev?" she asked, tickling him.  
  
He started laughing and pulled back the sheets.  
  
"I'm okay now," he giggled. "I thought I saw a ghost."  
  
"Well, they're not real," she comforted.  
  
"Liar," grunted Draco, opening his eyes. Hermione glared at him.  
  
"I mean they're real," she corrected, "but they're nice. When you go to school when you're a big boy, you'll meet some."  
  
"So they're not scary?" he asked in disbelief. "They looks scary from the picture in my soee (A/N: pronounced SO-ee)."  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"His story," explained Draco. "His ghost story. He can't say story."  
  
"Oh," nodded Hermione. "Dev, do you want to go back to bed for an hour?"  
  
"No! I'm up!"  
  
"I'm not," said Draco, pulling the pillow over his head. "Wake me up at noon."  
  
"No! Get up!" demanded Hermione. "Harry and Ginny and Ron and Luna will be here at nine for breakfast with us!"  
  
"That's in two hours!" exclaimed Draco. "And do they have to bring their kids?"  
  
Lily was Harry and Ginny's girl. Tom and Anne were Ron and Luna's twins, both one month younger than Devon.  
  
"Lily's not as restless as Diane," she sighed. "She's one. Now I'm sorry to wake you up, but help me make a separate early breakfast for Devon."  
  
"Go ask my mum," he replied grumpily. Narcissa lived in the West Wing of the manor.  
  
"I'm not waking her up at seven o'clock when she has nothing to do!" protested Hermione.  
  
"She wakes up at five anyway," said Draco. "Call her on the IC." The IC was the intercom between rooms at the manor. The green light flashed on as Draco spoke.  
  
"Hermione, dear, are you awake?" she called, as if she'd heard their conversation. "Do you need me to do anything?"  
  
"It'd be really great if you could watch Diane for a few minutes so I can make Devon breakfast," said Hermione. "Then I have to get ready for guests."  
  
"Aren't Harry and Ginny and Ron and Luna coming?" Narcissa asked.  
  
"Yes," Hermione replied. "I'll bring Diane to you in a few minutes. Bye!" She clicked the IC off. "Draco, I'm giving you until 7:30. And if you're not in the kitchen by then, you'll be in trouble."  
  
"I'm scared," said Draco sarcastically into the pillow.  
  
"Good," said Hermione. "Devon, let's go." She picked up Diane. Just as she was walking out, the phone rang. Usually, wizards don't have phones, but the three couples had agreed it was easier than traveling by fire or sending word by owl. So Hermione and Harry got telephones for each house (Malfoy Manor needed about fifty extensions) and taught Ginny, Draco, and Luna how to use them. Hermione had also forced a TV and computer on them. Draco picked up on the sport of football (American football, not soccer) within a few months and now couldn't be unglued from the TV during a game. He especially loved movies, as the wizarding world only had live plays.  
  
Hermione picked up the receiver. She could answer with a simple, "Yo," because the phone only accepted calls from the other two families. So she said, "Yo. Talk."  
  
"Hey, Mya, it's Ginny," said Ginny cheerfully. "I knew you'd be awake. Lily's driving me nuts."  
  
"Talk about it," sighed Hermione. "Diane woke me up three times last night." Draco rolled his eyes and flipped onto his stomach. Woman talk.  
  
"Listen, I was wondering if we could be a little late. Harry won't wake up."  
  
"I see he hasn't changed," Hermione laughed. "I know, Draco won't either. Do you want to come at ten?"  
  
"That'd be great," Ginny agreed. "See you later!"  
  
"Bye, Gin."  
  
"What won't I do?" asked Draco. "Actually, don't answer that. I have to sleep."  
  
Hermione got up from the king-sized bed and drew open the gold and silver shades. Sunlight streamed in, and Diane squinted her eyes and squirmed. The whole room was gold and silver. It had a sitting area and a fireplace one side and a gigantic bathroom on another. It was the ideal master suite.  
  
Hermione took Devon by the hand.  
  
"I just fed her," she told Narcissa a few minutes later. "I'll be back in an hour or so."  
  
She led Devon to the biggest and most used kitchen.  
  
"I want toast," he ordered. It wasn't a request.  
  
"All right, Mr. Bossy," laughed Hermione.  
  
She poured Devon some orange juice and quickly made toast. She sat down next to him and watched over him while he ate. It was 7:45.  
  
"What does sexy mean?" asked Devon innocently.  
  
Hermione snorted. "Who told you that?"  
  
"Daddy said you were sexy," explained Devon. "He said it was our guy secret."  
  
"We'll see about that. I'll have a talk with him about talking appropriately around toddlers," she frowned, her hand on her hip.  
  
"Good morning," said Draco, yawning and rubbing his eyes, just walking in. "Were you talking about me? I heard the word sexy."  
  
Hermione laughed. "Yeah, Draco and sexy wouldn't fit in the same sentence unless there was an 'is not' in between."  
  
Devon handed in his plate and left to go to his playroom chanting, "My mommy is sexy! My mommy is sexy!"  
  
"Draco, look what you did!" scolded Hermione. "He's going to go tell that to everyone now and what are they going to think?"  
  
Draco was shaking with laughter. "It's pretty damn funny!"  
  
"I don't care how damn funny it is! No more stuff like that, okay?"  
  
"Fine, fine. Sorry," he apologized. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
"For now, go get Diane from Narcissa. She's probably driving her nuts. And check to see what Devon's doing. I have to cook."  
  
"Yes, mother," replied Draco. "But you know I'm watching football after, right?"  
  
Hermione sighed. "Watch football with Harry and Ron later. Now, you can help me." She sounded like a mother giving instructions to a child. She was like that when it came to work.  
  
She set to work, bustling around the kitchen and making preparations.  
  
Draco went to pick up Diane.  
  
"Hey, mum," he said. "I'm here to kidnap Di."  
  
He swooped her through the air and made her cringe. He carried her as if she were a football and sprinted through the house yelling, "Intercepted! To the 50 yard line! To the 40! 30! 20! 10! Touchdown!" he finally shouted, pretending to slam Diane onto the couch in the family room by the kitchen Hermione was cooking in.  
  
"Draco, she's not a football!" Hermione laughed. "Why did I ever let you watch TV?"  
  
Draco picked up the baby again and ran with her to Devon's playroom.  
  
"Hey, daddy," he said. "Do you wanna play broomsticks with me?"  
  
"Sorry, Dev, I gotta watch Di. Maybe when she's taking a nap this afternoon we can play football."  
  
"Maybe," he echoed, looking sad.  
  
"Listen, Dev," said Draco, carrying Devon in his free arm, so he had a kid in each. "I want to, but we have guests coming, so I have to watch Diane so Mummy can cook."  
  
"What guests?" asked Devon suspiciously.  
  
"Tom and Ann and Lily!"  
  
"I love Tom and Ann!" cried Devon. "But Lily cries too much."  
  
"And Uncle Harry and Ron, too," added Draco. "They weren't really Devon's uncles, but they were close. If James hadn't died before he got to marry Narcissa, they would have been.  
  
"Uncle Harry!" shrieked Devon. Harry was his favorite "relative," so to speak. "Mummy told me all the soees about him!" What was new? Harry Potter was famous with even toddlers. He was even more famous now that he'd killed Voldemort. "Are we gonna watch fubul with him?"  
  
"Sure, Dev," replied Draco, putting him down. "We'll watch 'fubul.' Let's go see if Mummy wants you to get changed. They'll be here soon."  
  
"Can I wear my green shirt?"  
  
Draco laughed. If this kid wasn't a Slytherin at heart, who was?  
  
"If Mummy says you can, of course."  
  
"Mummy!" Devon called, waddling through the hall. "Can I wear my green shirt? Pretty please?"  
  
"Your favorite one?" she asked, flipping a pancake.  
  
"Yeah! Please?"  
  
"I put it in the laundry. I was going to do it tonight. Can you wear one of the other green ones?"  
  
"Hell no!" he screamed, stamping his feet. That was another of the lines he'd heard his father say.  
  
Draco sent Hermione a look that clearly said, "Don't hurt me!" Hermione decided to deal with her husband later.  
  
"Devon, dear, don't say that," she said sweetly. "It's not nice. You can wear that new green one that I bought you last week."  
  
"No!" he yelled, punching Hermione's thighs, as that was about as high as he could reach. "Do laundry now!"  
  
"Dev," started Hermione. Devon was really calm usually, but he had his occasional tantrums. "You can't always get what you want."  
  
"I want my green shirt!" he bawled, tears coming down his face.  
  
"Give it to him," shrugged Draco.  
  
"We can't just spoil our kids like that," protested Hermione. "He has to learn. Devon, if you wear another green shirt now, I'll wash your favorite one after your nap so you can wear it until you go to bed. Sound good?"  
  
Devon stopped crying. "Promise?"  
  
Hermione had won him over easily. "Promise," she agreed. "Draco, do you want to hold Diane or change Devon?"  
  
"Devon, definitely," he answered quickly, handing Diane over. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Just hurry."  
  
"Come on, buddy," Draco beckoned. Devon followed him. "So, green shirt, khakis," he said, rummaging through the drawers of Devon's huge dresser. "Here we are."  
  
They both finished changing as the doorbell rang. Draco didn't understand why this had to be so formal; they were best friends. They could all come in sweats and it wouldn't matter. Which is exactly what Harry and Ron were wearing. Well, Hermione was the perfectionist, and Draco ended up with her.  
  
Harry was almost knocked over when Devon came running into him; Lily was already squirming in his arms.  
  
"Hey, Dev," he said, handing his daughter over to Ginny. "Hey, Mione, Draco. Yeah, Dev, calm down. I know there's a football game. But, God, I'm so hungry."  
  
"No kidding," said Ron. Luna pinched him.  
  
"You'd think we don't feed them," sighed Ginny.  
  
"I know," said Hermione. "Excuse me, guys." She called Narcissa on the IC. "Narcissa, you can come have breakfast!"  
  
"I was just coming, dear," she said. "Be right there."  
  
As soon as they were all seated, the youngsters in highchairs, they dug into a great breakfast.  
  
"Harry, Ron, how are your jobs?" asked Narcissa politely.  
  
"Quidditch could never be boring," replied Harry. He played Seeker on the London International Team. "We just beat Krum and the Bulgarians."  
  
"Good job!" congratulated Hermione.  
  
"It would've been better if you just killed him in the Triwizard," commented Ron.  
  
"It all works out," shrugged Harry. "So, how's work, Draco?"  
  
"There are some major S.O.B.s in my department," Draco replied. He was head of Magical Games and Sports. "Like they want to completely change the rules of Quidditch. I'm not going to let them."  
  
"Good," said Harry.  
  
"Hey, Ron, how's your job?" asked Draco. Ron hadn't joined the conversation until now; he was busy eating. Ron was a member of the law enforcement squad, kind of like wizard policemen.  
  
He took a huge bite, swallowed, and answered, "It's fine. Regular stuff, you know. Send a few people to Azkaban now and then, but we've got the last of the Death Eaters rounded up. They were hiding until now. Hermione, did you cook this? It's really good."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Luna, Ann and Tom have stopped waking up at night now, right?"  
  
"I'm so glad they have," said Luna, laying down her fork. "It was awful before because there were two of them."  
  
"You must have been driven insane," sympathized Ginny. "I think just the one Lily is tough. She has a mind of her own, that one."  
  
Diane started crying from her bassinette in the family room.  
  
"I'll get her," offered Narcissa.  
  
"No, I have to go nurse her," said Hermione. She hurried to the wailing baby.  
  
"Can we please play fubul?" begged Devon.  
  
"Yeah!" chimed in Tom. "Please?"  
  
"No!" objected Ann. "Mum, if they play fubul, I want my dolls!"  
  
Luna dug in her bag and produced Ann's twin dolls, Hannah and Katherine. Ann started playing with them and talking to herself.  
  
"The game's at twelve, right?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah," said Draco. "Packers versus Tampa Bay." Draco had found a US map and placed pushpins where all the teams were, as they didn't know America's cities too well, and to teach Devon mostly, though. Of course, there was a European NFL, but the Americans knew how to play so much better.  
  
"Dad, can I skip my nap?" asked Devon.  
  
"I don't know. Talk to your mum," answered Draco.  
  
"Ma ma!" screamed Lily. "Da da!"  
  
"Isn't it time for her nap?" suggested Harry hopefully. Maybe he'd get out of watching her.  
  
"Oh, my god, you're right!" exclaimed Ginny. "Lil, let's go. Luna, do you want me to take Ann and Tom?"  
  
"No," she replied. "They're older than Lily. They can stay up a little later."  
  
Each of the couple's children had their own room at Malfoy Manor. Their house was so big that they didn't know what to do with it. Harry made big bucks, as he was a Quidditch player, so all the kids had rooms at his house, too. Mr. Weasley, being dead, had left Ron quite an inheritance, so there was also a kid wing at his house.  
  
"Okay, let's go play football!" suggested Harry.  
  
"We don't have our brooms, though!" said Ron.  
  
"Since when did we use brooms to play football?" asked Draco.  
  
They laughed.  
  
"Just ignore me, okay?" said Ron.  
  
"When do we not?" said Draco.  
  
But Harry was silent. "But we could..." he said.  
  
"Could what?" asked Draco. "Are you losing your mind, too?"  
  
"No!" replied Harry. "I've always been insane, but we could play football on brooms!"  
  
"That's an idea..." said Ron. "Let's go get them."  
  
"Yeah, be right back," agreed Harry. They quickly Disapparated. Devon screamed.  
  
"They dispude (A/N: disappeared)!" he exclaimed. "The ghost took them. I know there was a ghost but mummy said no! Uncle Harry's gone! What-"  
  
"Dev, Dev, calm down!" ordered Draco, tackling Devon, who was running around. "They'll be back. They went to get their brooms."  
  
Devon collapsed on the ground, sitting Indian-style with his head on his hands, muttering, "Daddy's a liar. The ghost was here."  
  
Draco laughed and took the stairs by threes to go change into more comfortable clothes.  
  
He returned downstairs with his Firebolt 9 to find Harry and Ron waiting for him with their identical brooms.  
  
Devon ran into Harry again. "You're back!" he cried. "Did the ghost hurt you?"  
  
"I see I wasn't missed," said Ron in mock rejection.  
  
"No, Dev, it wasn't a ghost," assured Harry. "You're going on your dad's broom right?"  
  
"Yeah, Dev, you're coming with me," said Draco. "I don't trust certain insane people."  
  
"Tom, come here," said Ron.  
  
"And I'm going solo!" exclaimed Harry. "Hopefully I won't hit the ground!" (A/N: get it? Flying so low??? Solo?? Yeah, it's weird.)  
  
Ten-second silence.  
  
"I hope my sister isn't the cause of this," said Ron, shaking his head.  
  
"You both need to shut- I mean, be quiet," said Draco.  
  
"Yeah, thhhh..." said Devon, holding up his finger to his mouth. (A/N: if you had a lisp, shhh would sound like thhh.)  
  
"You guys should go before you hurt yourselves," advised Ginny, walking in. "Plus, the game starts in an hour!"  
  
Once everyone was on their broom outside, Harry, of course, solo, they took off, football in Devon's hands.  
  
"I'm open, Dev!" shouted Harry. "I'm open! Over- Shi- I mean, oww." He'd just flown into a tree, as he was looking backwards at Devon.  
  
"You're a professional Quidditch player?" asked Draco. "You have to wonder."  
  
"Smooth," laughed Ron.  
  
"Yeah, good thing Devon wasn't with you," said Draco.  
  
"I'm still open!" called Harry again.  
  
Devon tossed the ball about as far as he could, which was around three feet. No problem for Harry, though, him being a Seeker. He dived and caught it easily.  
  
"Ron, go to the endzone!" he yelled. "Tom! Catch this!"  
  
Tom leaned over to catch the ball and slid off the broom. Ron caught him by the leg and pulled him back up.  
  
"You okay, buddy?"  
  
"I think we need a time out," sighed Tom. "That was a tough pass."  
  
"What's he want?" asked Harry, flying over.  
  
"Really, I just gotta sit," said Tom, putting his hand on his chest. "That gave me a fright."  
  
Harry looked quizzically at Ron as if to say, "Where the hell did he learn that?"  
  
Ron shrugged, almost as though he were answering Harry's silent question.  
  
"Do you want me to put you down for a few minutes?" he asked.  
  
"That would be fine," answered Tom. Ron put him on the ground and flew off again. A few more minutes into the game, Devon nearly fell asleep on the broom.  
  
"Dev, do you want to go sit by Tom?" asked Draco.  
  
"Yeah," nodded Devon. "Skipping naps is bad."  
  
So Devon joined Tom under the tree as the three young men played regular Quidditch for half an hour.  
  
Five minutes before the football game, they dismounted their brooms to find Devon and Tom asleep on their stomachs, butts up. They laughed.  
  
Harry said, "Take them to their rooms. I'll meet you in the TV room."  
  
So Ron and Draco, sons in their arms, took their children to their separate rooms. As Draco laid Devon down, a fatherly wave of emotion swept over him. He brushed Devon's hair from his face and studied his angelic features, not including the lovely grass stain on his pants.  
  
Maybe Draco wasn't the perfect dad, but at least he hadn't joined the Death Eaters and mentally abused his son. At least he loved Devon. And that in itself was more than Lucius had ever been able to do for Draco. True, it took a lot to be loved or even liked by Draco. The only guys he could say he felt brotherly with were Harry and Ron. And girls were Hermione, of course, his mother, and Luna. So his circle of friends was tight.  
  
Draco sat there for the next few minutes, thinking about what his life would have been like if he hadn't fallen in love with Hermione. For one, Voldemort would probably have been alive. Devon would be in Voldemort's clutches, being tortured by him, and Draco would be helping. Draco looked again at his son and couldn't bring himself to even imagine abusing Devon. Thank God that Hermione was so hott, or he wouldn't have started liking her in the first place. He decided then and there to help more with Diane. It was the least he could do. After all, it was his fault that Hermione had to have Devon and risk her life for his sake.  
  
He shook himself out of his torpor and checked his watch; the game had already started. Jumping up, he ran down the stairs.  
  
He quickly kissed Hermione on the way to the TV room. "Love you," he said.  
  
Hermione frowned suspiciously at this. "What do you want?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing, I swear," he answered.  
  
"It's always something," she said. "And no, I haven't forgotten the nice slur of words you taught Devon."  
  
Draco sprinted from the kitchen before she could lecture him.  
  
"I love you, too," she called after him.  
  
Smiling, he dropped onto the couch.  
  
"What took you?" asked Ron.  
  
"Shut up!" yelled Harry. "They're already going for- yes! Touchdown!"  
  
"What?" said Draco. "I missed it? They've been playing for like five minutes!"  
  
"7-0 for the Packers as Bidwell gets the extra point," said the commentator. "We'll be back after the commercial break."  
  
"Fucking commercials," said Draco, who was now in quite a grumpy mood.  
  
"No shit," said Ron. Football Sundays were always swearing parties, as their wives wouldn't let them swear the whole week. "That's the bad thing about TV."  
  
Harry didn't participate in this TV-insulting spree, as he'd endured commercials with the Dursleys for sixteen summers of his life.  
  
Three hours later, after three beers each (not to mention how many chips?), the Packers had dominated 31-3.  
  
"I can't move," groaned Ron. "I ate so much."  
  
"I watch my weight," said Draco patronizingly.  
  
"I don't have to," said Harry. "I burn it all off."  
  
"We sound like women," said Draco. "Talking about our weight. Just shut up."  
  
"Draco!" called Hermione. "You have to watch Di now."  
  
"We feel your pain," sympathized Harry. "But, yeah, we're going to leave now. Mind if we leave our kids with you?"  
  
"You wish," laughed Draco. "Bye."  
  
And so the guests all left, leaving a reluctant Draco to watch Di and Devon.  
  
What do you think?? Yes, I'm a dedicated and obsessed Green Bay Packers fan... Just thought it would add flava to the story. It's not important. Review!! And I will be getting the James/Lily story up. Just search under my name. Coming soon!!  
  
~ Marina (iluvdraco4eva) 


	2. James

Guys, I think I have this chapter and one more written, and then you can start submitting chapters. So, without further ado, here's the next chapter.  
  
The next day, the telephone rang at 7:00 A.M. Hermione was in the bathroom, so Draco rolled over, picked it up on the last ring, and said, "Shut up. I'm trying to sleep." He hung up and closed his eyes again, but Diane had awoken at the sound of the phone. She was crying her heart out. Draco reluctantly pulled her out of her crib and hugged her, when finally Hermione came out.  
  
"Give her to me," she said. "And don't pretend like no one called. You always hang up on them in the morning. Who was it?"  
  
"If I hung up on them, which is, of course, what I did, how the hell would I know who it was?" snapped Draco.  
  
"Well, Harry and Ron are just as lazy as you, so it wasn't them. Luna usually doesn't call, so that leaves Ginny!" contemplated Hermione, more to herself than Draco. "Shhh, Di. Go to sleep."  
  
"Well call her," said Draco. "And next time you see her, give her a good kick up the ass for me."  
  
"I will call her," she said. "But I am most definitely not physically punishing her. You're the one who needs to be hurt."  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Just go."  
  
"Ginny?" asked Hermione on the kitchen phone five minutes later. "Did you call?"  
  
"Yeah, Mione," she replied. "Listen to me, you have to-"  
  
"Wait," interrupted Hermione. "Sorry about Draco. He can be a real S.O.B. sometimes, in a manner of speaking."  
  
"Oh, I'm too used to Harry to care," said Ginny. "But Mione, guess what?" Before Hermione could even start to guess what, Ginny had gone on. "I'm pregnant!" she squealed. "I was going to call last night, but it was like midnight."  
  
"Oh, my god, Ginny!" cried Hermione. "Oh, my god! Oh, my god!"  
  
"Is that all you can say?"  
  
"What did Harry say?" asked Hermione.  
  
"He was asleep last night when I found out," explained Ginny. "And I couldn't wake him up, and I wanted to tell you first."  
  
"Doesn't he have Quidditch practice or something today?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, in half an hour," sighed Ginny.  
  
"Hmmm... try the classic ice cube down the back. It always words," Hermione advised.  
  
"Gin, why are you on the phone this early?" Hermione heard Harry ask in the background.  
  
"Mione! He woke up by himself!" exclaimed Ginny. "Can you hang on for a minute?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Then, thirty seconds later, Harry shouted, "You're what?!"  
  
"Yeah, pregnant. And must you be so loud?" asked Ginny. "Mione?" she said into the mouthpiece. "Here, talk to him."  
  
"Harry?" asked Hermione uncertainly. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah... just lovely... Except for A NEW KID!"  
  
Hermione smiled, though, of course, Harry couldn't see that.  
  
"What, are you mad?"  
  
"No, no. Just friggin' shocked!"  
  
"Yeah, don't blame you. Well, I won't keep you. You have to go to practice, right?"  
  
"Yeah. Crap, I forgot about that. See you later."  
  
"Bye, Harry." She hung up and exhaled. "Dear, dear. Must go tell Draco. Honey!" She walked up the stairs. "Get up for work! Ginny's pregnant!"  
  
"Joy," Draco mumbled. "More kids."  
  
"It's not like they're all yours," said Hermione.  
  
"But don't they end up all staying at our house?" asked Draco as Devon came running into his father's arms. "What did I do to deserve this?"  
  
* * * *  
  
Somewhere around six months later, Hermione was on the phone with Ginny again. This time, Ginny was crying.  
  
"Can I come stay at your house?" she sobbed.  
  
"Did you two have a fight?"  
  
"Yes," she cried. "I don't even know how it started. I forgot, but he called me a bitch and said he only married me because I was his third choice after you and Pansy."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Well, um..." started Hermione, feeling embarrassed. Harry still though about her and Pansy? "Um... you know, you've seen his temper. Probably didn't mean it. But you can come stay if you still want to. Bring Lily."  
  
"Thanks a ton," sniffed Ginny. "See you soon. You're such a good friend."  
  
Hermione hung up. Well, at least Ginny wasn't mad at her for being Harry's ex.  
  
* * * *  
  
At Harry's house, Ginny packed a few bags, picked up Lily, and walked to the door. She spotted Harry lying on the couch watch TV.  
  
She opened her mouth to tell him that there was food in the fridge but closed it and walked through the door. Harry didn't say a word. She slammed the door shut and Disapparated.  
  
Harry flipped the channel and thought, At least I don't have to watch Lily.  
  
* * * *  
  
As soon as Hermione opened the door, Ginny dumped Lily into her arms and collapsed on the sofa. Hermione, in turn, handed Lily, Devon, and Diane to a grumbling Draco and sat down next to Ginny.  
  
"You don't know how it started?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I do," said Ginny, now crying again. "I told him to get up and stop being lazy because all he ever does is watch TV and play Quidditch and worry about himself. And then, can you believe it, he tells me all I ever talk about is James."  
  
"James?" wondered Hermione.  
  
"The baby," explained Ginny. "See, he even picked the name for him! And he says I'm always with Lily and complaining about how I feel like throwing up. And I asked him if he would rather me ignore Lily. I asked him if he would rather watch her. And he said it wasn't his fault he had kids."  
  
"No!" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"Yes!" sniffed Ginny, wiping her nose. "He said that! And I asked him what that was supposed to mean. So he said, and I told you, that he didn't actually want to marry me."  
  
"Ouch," said Draco, who was listening in. "Have fun filing for divorce. Saw that coming. Harry's such a lunatic. He-"  
  
Draco stopped short at Hermione's scowl. "They are not getting divorced, and watch out, Diane's crawling up the stairs. It's fine, Ginny. I stuck with him everyday for seven years, and I know he feels guilty about hurting people. And no matter how lazy he is, he is really nice, maybe despite his temper. I have lots of experience with that."  
  
Ginny laughed. "Yeah, you always make me feel better. He'll be here soon. For now, I'll just stay here."  
  
"You're welcome," said Hermione. "Mind if I go get our kids?" Ginny shook her head. Hermione went to the upstairs playroom.  
  
"I've been thinking," said Draco as Hermione got the three children.  
  
"You've been thinking? That's a change of pace."  
  
Draco scowled.  
  
Hermione laughed. "You look so cute when you frown. What were you thinking?"  
  
"Well, don't get mad at me, but do you think we could get house elves?"  
  
"And put Devon up for adoption? And get divorced?" supplied Hermione. "Not going to happen!"  
  
"I thought you were over them!" Draco complained. "Please? We can pay them and all!"  
  
"It's because you're so lazy, isn't it?" asked Hermione. "I don't need help cooking, so what would the elves do? Watch our kids? Over my dead body!"  
  
"Fine, fine," said Draco. "Just an idea."  
  
"Next time you actually think of something again, think of something good," scolded Hermione. "I know what you can do. Call Harry and ask him, or I mean, like, talk to him or something."  
  
"I'm not a marriage counselor," he complained.  
  
"Yeah, but you're a good friend. So do it."  
  
"Sure, sure, I'm going," he replied. As Hermione left, he pushed the speed dial button.  
  
"What?" snapped Harry after the third ring.  
  
"Don't bite my friggin' head off," said Draco. "It's me."  
  
"I thought you were my idiotic bitch wife," said Harry. "She's at your house, right?"  
  
"The way you're acting, why would you care where she was?" said Draco. "So cut it out. You're trying to be a bastard, but that's not you. At least not now. Maybe before you were," he mused to himself. "So come and get Ginny. How could you do this to her when she's seven months pregnant? All this stress?"  
  
"I know, man, she probably hates me," sighed Harry. "I suck at being a husband and a dad, but Lily just annoys me a lot sometimes."  
  
"And you didn't actually want to marry Ginny, right?"  
  
"Crap, is she still mad at me for that? I didn't really mean it."  
  
"So you did say it?" said Draco. "Sure you didn't mean it."  
  
"Whatever. Just come get your ass over here and take your lovely Lily away."  
  
"Coming."  
  
Draco put the phone down and smiled. Women couldn't live without guys to solve their problems.  
  
Draco walked down the stairs and to Ginny. "He's coming," he said. "And he didn't mean anything he said. I was just talking to him on the phone."  
  
"Told you, Gin. See?" said Hermione. "Thanks, Draco. Oh, go get the door. That's Harry."  
  
Ginny exhaled loudly.  
  
"Don't worry, Gin. He knows he was being a prat."  
  
"No kidding I was." Ginny turned to see Harry. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"Hello, Harry," she said calmly. "Are you done being a prat? Tell me, did you really mean everything you said?"  
  
"Yes to the first question, no to the second," he answered. He looked like he was trying hard not to laugh. So were Draco and Hermione.  
  
For at least thirty seconds, Ginny studied him like a lab experiment, deciding whether or not he was telling the truth.  
  
Hermione and Draco kept catching each other's eyes and grinning.  
  
"Hello?" said Devon into the silence. "Say something!"  
  
Harry finally let the laugh escape him. Ginny burst into tears and ran into his arms.  
  
"I'm so sorry," he apologized, running his hands through her hair. "I'll help you more. Anything. Just for James. And we don't have to name him that."  
  
"Of course that's his name," grinned Ginny, looking up at Harry and pecking him on the lips. "Just for you. Because really, he would get teased if his name was Arthur. I mean, that's got to be the worst thing since Draco."  
  
Draco, who had been smiling, suddenly stopped. "What? Hey, I got you back together!"  
  
"JK," said Ginny. "And thanks, both of you. I think we should go now."  
  
"You can stay for dinner," offered Hermione.  
  
"No, I think Harry here will help me make dinner tonight," smiled Ginny.  
  
"Well then leave Lily here. You two go out for dinner."  
  
"Only if I babysit Devon and Diane tomorrow so you and Draco can go out."  
  
"Deal," agreed Hermione. "Come here, Lils."  
  
"Have fun, Lily," said Ginny.  
  
"Thanks," called Harry. "Let's go, Gin."  
  
"Bye, mom!" said Lily.  
  
"Yeah, forget about me," said Harry. "Bye!"  
  
They left, and Draco and Hermione burst into laughter again.  
  
"I'm so telling Luna about this," said Hermione, clutching her stomach.  
  
* * * *  
  
When Ginny and Harry got home that night after picking up Lily, Ginny checked the messages.  
  
Luna had said, "Hey, Gin. Mya told me what happened. You two are really funny. Hope you had fun on your date. Tell Harry he's an idiot for me. Love ya!"  
  
Ginny smiled and listened to the messaged from Hermione.  
  
"Ginny, Draco and I are still laughing at you two. You're the cutest couple ever. Just wanted to tell you that. Hope you bonded on your date. I send my love. You seriously need it. Just kidding. See you tomorrow. Oh, PS, Draco says to tell Harry to come over for the football game tomorrow. Bye!"  
  
"Harry!" Ginny called. "You're going to watch the football game with Draco tomorrow."  
  
"Great," said Harry.  
  
"Oh, and Luna says you're an idiot."  
  
"Even greater." He got into bed and kissed Ginny deeply. "Good night."  
  
"I could get used to that," she smirked. "Good night. I love you."  
  
Harry had already fallen asleep.  
  
* * * *  
  
The last two months of pregnancy passed quickly.  
  
On February 14th, coincidentally Valentine's Day, a lovely black- haired and green-eyed copy of Harry, James was born.  
  
"He's going to be just like me," said Harry one day a few weeks later as he was holding James. They were all at Harry and Ginny's house.  
  
"I hope not," said Ron. "That'd be awful! Another you?"  
  
"Hopefully he doesn't get into all the trouble you did," said Hermione. "You know, like during school."  
  
"I never thought about what houses our kids would be in," contemplated Ginny.  
  
Harry said, "Not Slytherin," and Draco said, "Not Gryffindor," at the same time.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
The Hermione said, "What's wrong with Gryffindor?" at the exact moment Draco said, "What's wrong with Slytherin?"  
  
They laughed harder still.  
  
"What ever happened to Ravenclaw?" asked Luna randomly.  
  
"Okay, from all of our experience, we've learned that not everyone from each house is stereotypical," concluded Hermione.  
  
"Actually, no, we're all stereotypical of our houses except for Draco, and even then, Slytherins were never meant to be mean, just kind of annoying," said Ginny. "Like we now Slytherins are cunning, resourceful, deceptive..."  
  
"And if that doesn't describe Draco, what does?" joked Hermione.  
  
"No, I mean that Draco isn't obsessed with pureblood stuff or evil stuff like that," said Ginny. "So he's kind of the like the perfect Slytherin model except for that."  
  
"We never really got to know Hufflepuffs much," said Draco.  
  
"Speak for yourself," said Harry. "I knew Cedric Diggory, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott. Is that all?"  
  
"How do you remember them all?" asked Luna.  
  
"I should think you would. You're supposed to be a smart Ravenclaw," said Harry. "And Zacharias Smith, that's who. It was only four years ago. And the best part of my life."  
  
They all reminisced for a few seconds about their lives at Hogwarts.  
  
"We shall see," said Ginny. "We'll love them all no matter what houses they're in." 


	3. Devon

Here it is (finally):  
  
For the sake of not paralyzing my hand and for saving you the trouble of reading the next eight boring years, the story picks up on the first day of the term of Devon's first year. Anne and Tom, having birthdays right after school started, had to wait another year to go, despite them being only a month younger than Devon.  
  
Devon was now as much of his father as possible: quite arrogant, though not nearly as bad as Draco was during his first year, very cute, and extremely smart, though he wasn't bookwormish like Hermione. Once he heard something, he wouldn't forget it. Over the years, he'd come to find that he didn't have to study much.  
  
"Bye, mum! Bye, dad!" he called as he got onto the train.  
  
"Don't get into any trouble!" warned Hermione. "And send word as to which house you're in!"  
  
"Enough, Hermione. You're embarrassing him," said Draco.  
  
"You're right." Hermione wiped a tear from her face. "And it's not like I won't see him during the year. I am a substitute at Hogwarts now."  
  
"Yeah, so let's go," urged Draco, turning to leave.  
  
"Coming."  
  
* * * *  
  
Devon found the last empty compartment and sat down. He wasn't really scared, just a bit anxious and worried. Would he ever make friends? Would people like him? He pulled out a book from his bag, The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 1, while waiting for the train to move.  
  
A dark-brown wavy-haired boy with chocolate brown eyes looked into the compartment. Any girl would have said he was cute, but not a real hottie. Tall, nice features. Overall good profile.  
  
"Mind if I sit?" he asked.  
  
Devon put down his book and studied him for a few seconds before saying, "Sure. Sit down. What's your name?"  
  
"Tyler Thomas," the boys said as he took a seat.  
  
"Is Thomas your middle or last name?"  
  
"Last. My middle name's Kent. What's your name?"  
  
"Devon Shane Malfoy."  
  
"That has a ring to it," smiled the boy. "What house do you want to be in?"  
  
"Slytherin, I guess," replied Devon. "My dad was in Slytherin. But my mum was in Gryffindor, so that's okay, too. I don't care much for Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw."  
  
"My parents were both in Gryffindor," said Tyler. "That's probably where I'll be."  
  
"Not necessarily," shrugged Devon.  
  
"Isn't it kind of weird that you're the Slytherin type, but you think it's okay to be in Gryffindor? Usually they hate each other."  
  
"Lots of my family was in Gryffindor," said Devon. "Or our close friends, like my parents' best friend, Harry Potter. I just call him Uncle Harry. And his best friend Uncle Ron." Devon had purposely brought up Harry and Ron to get attention.  
  
"You know Harry Potter and Ron Weasley?" asked Tyler incredulously. "My parents were in their year in Gryffindor!"  
  
"Cool! I'll ask my parents if they know your parents. What're their names?"  
  
"My dad's Dean Thomas and my mum's maiden name is Lavender Brown."  
  
"I'll remember," assured Devon. "Do you like Quidditch?"  
  
And the two new-found friends talked about everything in the six-hour train ride, for family to Hogwarts to girls....  
  
They were finally in the Entrance Hall. Professor McGonagall, now in her 80's, but still strong and healthy, met them with her strict welcome speech.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses.  
  
"While you are here, your house will be something like your family. You will have classes with them, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.  
  
"The four houses are Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Each has its own noble history and has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule- breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house which has accumulated the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor.  
  
"I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. Let the Sorting begin."  
  
Devon and Tyler exchanged nervous yet anticipating grins as they walked to the Great Hall and lined up.  
  
The Sorting started. Devon knew none of his classmates except, of course, Tyler. When the list got the M's and "Malfoy, Devon" was called, he walked cautiously to the stool. He sat down and McGonagall smiled warmly at him.  
  
"Say hello to your parents for me," she whispered before placing the hat on his head and plunging him into total darkness.  
  
The hat was silent for a few seconds. "I think you have the honor of being the most difficult choice since the legendary Harry Potter," it said finally. "Let's see. Smart, yes, but not the Ravenclaw type." Devon sighed in relief. "No, not Hufflepuff, either. Slytherin or Gryffindor... You seem brave, ready to take risks. But you will use every resource you have to get to your goals, including your friends. See, I find myself wishing many times that there exists a Gryfferin or Slythindor house. That's where you and Mr. Potter belong. But, since I have to make a choice, I'd say..."  
  
Devon closed his eyes tightly as if waiting for someone to slap him.  
  
"Slytherin!" shouted the hat. He opened his eyes and glanced at McGonagall.  
  
"Your father will be happy," she smiled. "Hopefully, you'll be a better advantage to Slytherin than he was for his six years here."  
  
Devon smiled in return, though he had no idea what she was talking about. What was his father like during his first six years? Did he change after that? His parents needed to do some explaining....  
  
Devon joined the clapping Slytherin table. He caught Dumbledore's eye and received a wink.  
  
Tyler also turned out to be in Slytherin. There were also Victoria, Pete, Brad, Ella, Sue, and Steven.  
  
After the great feast, Devon quickly wrote to his parents and sent the letter with his owl GB, for Green Bay. He loved football.  
  
* * * *  
  
As Hermione was brushing her teeth for bed, a familiar owl flew in through the master bedroom's open window.  
  
She spit out toothpaste and called excitedly, "Draco! Devon's owl!"  
  
Draco walked out of his walk-in closet and opened the letter.  
  
"Read it aloud!" ordered Hermione, jumping up and down like a giddy two-year-old.  
  
"Calm down!" he said. "'Dear Mum and Dad, Hogwarts is awesome! I'm in Slytherin!'" Draco paused to laugh. "'Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore say hello. I made a friend- Tyler Kent Thomas.'"  
  
"You don't think?" asked Hermione.  
  
"'Do you know his parents?'" Draco continued. "'Because he says his parents know Uncle Harry and Ron. His dad is Dean Thomas and his mum is Lavender Brown.'"  
  
"It is them!" cried Hermione.  
  
"Wait, I'm almost done," said Draco. "'McGonagall said hopefully I won't be like you were during your first six years, dad. What is that supposed to mean? And thanks for the surprise broom, dad. Can you ask Uncle Harry if he'll give me his Invisibility Cloak? I can see why he used it so much. There's a lot to explore! I can't wait for classes to start. I'll probably write tomorrow. Bye! Love, Devon. P.S. The Sorting Hat said it wished there was a house called Gryfferin or Slythindor so it could have put Harry Potter and me in it. I was almost in Gryffindor!'"  
  
"Oh, that's so cute!" squealed Hermione.  
  
"I always knew there was a Slytherin streak in Harry," grinned Draco. "Not to mention Devon. There's a bit of Slytherin in everyone."  
  
* * * *  
  
Harry sighed loudly again for the umpteenth time that night and sank onto the sofa as Ginny came back from making sure their kids were asleep. Lily was nine, James seven.  
  
"If it annoys you so much, why did you quit?" she asked.  
  
"It's not like I don't like Quidditch," replied Harry angrily, "but people don't want to watch thirty-year-olds play. You don't understand. I had to."  
  
"Maybe I don't understand, but- Oh, there's an owl!" She pulled the letter out of the owl's beak. "Hogwarts seal; it's for you."  
  
Harry took the envelope and slit it open.  
  
Harry:  
  
I haven't spoken to you in months! I just witnessed Devon being sorted into Slytherin. Yes, predictable. But my Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher just suddenly resigned. I would have asked Hermione to be the teacher, but she doesn't teach as well as you, at least not Defense. She'll still be a substitute, but if you refuse, I'll request her assistance. I'm only asking you because I know you just resigned your Quidditch job. Reply quickly. The post needs to be filled immediately.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
"What is it?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Devon's in Slytherin and Dumbledore wants me to be Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," said Harry.  
  
"Oh, that's great!"  
  
"Yeah, except for you'd be alone with Lily and James because I'd live at Hogwarts," Harry reminded her.  
  
"Oh, yeah..." she said. "But I think you still should. You can visit every weekend. And during weeknights if you don't have work."  
  
"Do you think I should?"  
  
"Yeah," said Ginny. "Really."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Harry scribbled a not back and set off to the pack.  
  
* * * *  
  
The next morning, Devon woke up at 7:30, quickly shook Tyler up, and the two of them sprinted down to the Great Hall, eager for the day to start.  
  
While they were eating breakfast, Professor Snape stopped by.  
  
"For you first years, I'm your head of house, Professor Snape. Here are your course schedules. Don't be late for any classes, least of all mine." He turned away.  
  
"Devon, we have Potions first!" exclaimed Tyler.  
  
Snape whipped around. "Devon Malfoy?" he asked. "Really? I wasn't here during the Sorting yesterday. I forgot you'd be here this year."  
  
"You know me?" asked Devon. "How?"  
  
"I taught your parents and fought to protect your life during the war," grinned Severus. "So I'd say I know you. All the teachers will. See you at Potions." He left.  
  
"Huh? What about you and the war?" asked Tyler.  
  
"Oh, you don't know," sighed Devon. And he shared his part of the war, from what his parents told him.  
  
"Wow!" gasped Tyler. "Can I tell people?"  
  
"I guess," said Devon calmly. Inside, he was thrilled. More attention. "Let's get to class."  
  
* * * *  
  
Harry arrived at Dumbledore's office that morning.  
  
"Good morning, Harry," said Dumbledore, shaking his hand. "It's so good of you to do this."  
  
"No problem, Professor," said Harry.  
  
"Call me Albus," grinned the old man. "I'd love to talk, but class starts soon. Here's your schedule. Have fun."  
  
"It feels weird to be back," sighed Harry. "So many memories."  
  
"Like your record number of detentions?" laughed Albus. "Or do you mean the days filled with red stones, giant poisonous snakes, great black dogs, accidentally entering tournaments, organizing illegal defense groups, and your adventurous romances?"  
  
They laughed.  
  
"All of it," grinned Harry. "I remember every day, bad or good."  
  
"So do I, Harry, so do I," sighed Dumbledore. "Every time you were in this office, every one of your problems. Well," he started briskly. "You'd better get going."  
  
"Yeah, see you at lunch," said Harry.  
  
He wandered aimlessly through the halls to familiarize himself again; the last time he'd seen this place was eleven years ago. But he found that he remembered every nook and cranny perfectly. Memories flooded his mind. His whole life, really, had taken place here, in this amazing castle.  
  
He was checking to see whether the secret entrance to Hogsmeade worked when an all-too-familiar voice said, "Haven't changed, have we?"  
  
Harry slowly turned around to face--- Severus Snape.  
  
"I really haven't," said Harry. Did he still hate Snape? He didn't think so; they'd had this secret understanding since the war, when Snape had given Harry a hand up and fought with him. They locked eyes for a few seconds, then burst out laughing.  
  
"Long time, no see," said Snape. "Good luck with classes. See you at lunch."  
  
They turned and walked away.  
  
"Oh, and by the way," called Snape, "I don't want the Defense job anymore. Devon's quite a character, don't you think?"  
  
"He's a Slytherin; that speaks for itself," shrugged Harry.  
  
"Must I remind you that I was once a Slytherin?" grinned Snape. "Through your experience, you've learned they're not all bad."  
  
"Key words: not all bad," smirked Harry. "Bye."  
  
* * * *  
  
Devon entered his Potions classroom and sat down with Tyler at the very front.  
  
Snape said his usual start-of-term first year lecture and took roll call. Then the class took notes for the rest of the hour.  
  
As they were filing out of the room, Tyler whispered, "That wasn't fun at all for our first class."  
  
"But we've got Defense Against the Dark Arts next!" said Devon. "That ought to be good!"  
  
"Oh, it will be," assured Professor Snape, overhearing them. "Wait until you see who your teacher is."  
  
"Come on, then!" urged Devon.  
  
He and Tyler pushed open the DADA classroom door a few minutes later.  
  
"Uncle Harry?" asked Devon in disbelief.  
  
"That's Professor Potter to you," smiled Harry. "Have a seat."  
  
As the rest of the class entered, whispering and pointing at Harry, he decided to change his plans for the day.  
  
"Well!" said Harry loudly. The class fell silent. "I was going to start off the year with a fun Defense-related activity, but we'll do that tomorrow. I see that we won't get anywhere in this class this year if we don't spend a day talking about me. Yeah, I'm Harry Potter. Because I know you won't give me your full attention until you've asked me all your questions.  
  
"But first, a few tips to getting along with me:  
  
I'll give you a chance to talk about my scar today. But don't ever again. I hate it. Gryffindors are awesome. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You, as Slytherins, will have pressure placed upon you from today to be their enemies. Don't, for me. I have a Slytherin best friend, Devon here's dad. One day, you'll learn how great Gryffindors are. Take me as an example. Always listen to Dumbledore, the headmaster. Great guy. He made me what I am today. Go to all Quidditch games at Hogwarts. It's a great sport. I can't say enough good things about it. This one, I have firsthand experience in. Have fun. Make the best out of your seven years here. But please don't get too many docked house points or detentions. Although I would like to see someone break my all-time Hogwarts record for most house point lost and most detentions."  
  
The class broke out in applause.  
  
"Thank you. Yes, well, if I remember anything else, I'll tell you. Today, you all get to ask me questions. So I'll pick on you. Let's see... Steven?"  
  
"What was your most embarrassing moment during school?"  
  
"This wasn't really bad," answered Harry, "but once, in my second year, there was this Valentine's Day celebration, right? And this huge leprechaun ambushed me between classes and said he had a Valentine to sing to me. It was this horrible rhyming thing, and all I remember was that one of the verses said, 'his eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad.' But see, I rarely got embarrassed. I mean, I had my share of ridicule, but I didn't get embarrassed by it. Mad, yes. Embarrassed, no. Victoria?"  
  
"Are you married?" she sighed.  
  
Harry laughed. "Bad luck for you. Yes, I am. Actually to the girl who sent me that Valentine. I have two kids, Lily and James. Lily'll be here in two years, James in four. You'll get to meet them soon."  
  
And he answered the most random questions (what his shoe size was) but some normal ones, too (at least normal for 11-year-olds, like the most serious injury he was in the hospital wing for).  
  
"Remember, guys, I'm not always this fun. Tomorrow, we start Defense!" he announced at the end of class to lots of boos. "Don't worry, though. It'll be interesting. See you tomorrow!"  
  
They all called goodbye as they left.  
  
"Oh my god, he's so awesome!" squealed Victoria to Devon.  
  
Devon rolled his eyes. "He's taken and way too old for you."  
  
Victoria, in turn, rolled her eyes and turned to talk to her friend Claire.  
  
"Are you going to be nice to Gryffindors?" asked Peter, another first-year Slytherin.  
  
"I always liked them," replied Devon.  
  
"But you're in Slytherin!" exclaimed Peter.  
  
"Your point?" shrugged Devon. "The Sorting Hat described each house's qualities. It never said anything about being enemies."  
  
In the staffroom off the corridor that these first-years were walking down, McGonagall and Dumbledore had paused their conversation to listen to the students.  
  
"The Sorting Hat described each house's qualities. It never said anything about being enemies," Devon had just finished saying.  
  
"He may be eleven, and a mere first-year, but I believe he has the idea of this whole house thing better than any other student here," commented Dumbledore.  
  
"His parents did a great job with him."  
  
Guys, sorry for the delay. I know you want to kill me. My computer had this virus thing. And I had to look up McGonagall's speech from the first book and type it up. One more chapter, and then you get to start.  
  
One question, though. How do you make bold and italic writing? Is it something like b and I? I'm not sure. But I need it. So review and tell me, please.  
  
Dramaqueen72- In the previous story, I know James was born, and then in this story, I know he's not when it starts. I just put a summary of the rest of their lives at the end of the first story, for someone who wouldn't be reading the sequel. So that's why James wasn't born yet. I wanted to portray that in this story.  
  
And my Lily and James story will be up this week, I think. Thanx!! 


	4. The Rest of the Gang

365 days later, Ann and Tom Weasley had boarded the Hogwarts Express and found a compartment to share with Devon and Tyler, who was now Devon's best friend.  
  
"What houses do you guys think you're going to be in?" asked Devon.  
  
"Gryffindor, I think," replied Anne.  
  
"I'm guessing Hufflepuff cuz I'm so idiotic," sighed Tom.  
  
"Hufflepuffs aren't idiotic," said Devon. "And neither are you. You guys get the best first day of Defense Against the Dar Arts. Remember, Tyler?"  
  
"Yeah!" he agreed. "You get to ask Professor Potter whatever you want about him and he's so cool!"  
  
Then Victoria, one of Devon and Tyler's classmates, passed their compartment and gave Devon a smile and blushed.  
  
"Ooohhh, Dev, I think she likes you, I think she likes you," chanted Tyler.  
  
"They all do," sighed Devon. "The only one I'd consider is Claire, though."  
  
"Man, but Victoria's hot!" protested Tyler. "You could go out with her!"  
  
"She was hot, Devon," agreed Tom.  
  
"Will your mum let you date?" asked Ann.  
  
"I never asked her," shrugged Devon. "She'd never know."  
  
"God, I'm only a month younger than you and I have to be in a different year," complained Tom. "It sucks."  
  
"I know," sighed Luna, tucking a strand of her sandy hair behind her ear.  
  
And etc. etc. etc. for the rest of the train ride.  
  
And again, to save my poor hand, I'll skip McGonagall's little speech.  
  
Ann and Tom both turned out to be in Ravenclaw, as were their peers Robert, Jamie, Jesssica, Michelle, Joe, and Jacob.  
  
"How did that happen?" asked Tom. "Since when was I smart?"  
  
"You know, your self-esteem level is underground," commented Ann. "You need a serious morale boost. Just wait until classes."  
  
"Joy," said Tom.  
  
"What is wrong with you? Maybe you're tired."  
  
"Yeah, tired, right," agreed Tom. "Let's go to bed."  
  
"You've been doing that a lot lately," observed Ann. "Spacing out and talking about random stuff."  
  
"Are you my stalker now?" snapped Tom. "Recording my behavior and finding patterns in it?"  
  
"Okay, you're back to normal now," said a satisfied Ann. "Before, you weren't arguing with me."  
  
"You're really screwed up, you know?" said Tom, shaking his head.  
  
"Isn't that Tyler nice?" she asked.  
  
"Of course, Devon wouldn't be best friends with someone crappy," replied Tom. "Why, do you like him? Huh?"  
  
"No!" objected Ann, but she blushed deep crimson.  
  
"I'm telling Devon," taunted Tom. "Or even Tyler himself."  
  
"Listen to me!" said Ann through clenched teeth, grabbing Tom's arm.  
  
"Ow! Your claws!" shouted Tom.  
  
"Don't- tell- anyone," she warned. "Okay?"  
  
"You've got my word," he replied. "Now can you let go of me? Please?"  
  
She snorted and let go. "Your word? I'd rather take Uncle Draco's snake's word."  
  
"Of course you would; it can't talk."  
  
"Tom, one more word and you won't be able to either."  
  
"You don't know anything spellwise or any other way to hurt me," said Tom. "So I don't listen to threats from you."  
  
Ann made a huffing noise and resignedly turned to finish her pudding, mutterin something like, "Boys."  
  
"I bet you'd like boys if Tyler was annoying you," persisted Tom.  
  
Without taking her eyes off her pudding, Ann reached over and pinched her twin.  
  
* * * *  
  
And yet another year later, Lily Potter, black-haired and blue-eyed, boarded the Hogwarts Express. Lily was, to say the least, infatuated with the opposite sex. In other words, she was boy-crazy and beautiful! Guys would queue up to talk to her in her Hogwarts years.  
  
She was seated with Ann, Tom, Devon, and Tyler in a compartment.  
  
"There's got to be good guys here," she said hungrily.  
  
"Of course, that would be me," said Devon.  
  
"Dev," she rolled her eyes.  
  
"What?" he asked innocently. "I was just saying that I was a good guy."  
  
"Sure..."  
  
Lily was sorted into Gryffindor, as were her soon-to-be friends Lauren, Tori, Paige, David, Paul, Greg, and Mark.  
  
* * * *  
  
The next year, Diane, another gorgeous Malfoy, entered Hogwarts. Diane had light brown (almost blonde) hair and wide, blue eyes. She was extremely pretty, but in her own way. (A/N: for those of you who have seen Pearl Harbor, think Betty.)  
  
Diane was sorted into Gryffindor (Hermione got her payback against Draco for that one). Her classmates were Cecilia (CeeCee), Kathy, Ashley, Simon, John, Stan, and Terrence (Terry).  
  
* * * *  
  
And finally (this part will be a little longer), James was ready to go Hogwarts.  
  
Harry and Ginny were in Diagon Alley, buying his supplies for him, when Harry noticed someone- someone who hadn't grown out of her good looks. Someone who he'd shared his first kiss with. Someone he remembered perfectly. Someone by the name of Cho Chang.  
  
And that particular someone was walking behind her child, arm-in-arm with her husband (another person Harry remembered, even more, if possible)- Oliver Wood.  
  
"Gin!" Harry nudged Ginny.  
  
"What?"  
  
Harry pointed to what.  
  
"Oh my god, isn't that-"  
  
"Yeah, Oliver Wood and Cho Wood? Since when?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh, but that's so cute!" squealed Ginny. "Let's go say hi."  
  
"You know, that's okay..." said Harry, turning the other way. It was his first girlfriend, for god's sake! And he'd be meeting her with his wife! And she had a husband now, too!  
  
"Don't be stupid, Harry; she won't bite," Ginny frowned. "I'm going over there."  
  
"No-"  
  
But Ginny had already dragged him over.  
  
"Hello, Cho, do you remember me? From Hogwarts?" Ginny asked genially.  
  
"Yeah, Ginny Weasley, right? And your husband! Who- oh my god!" She clapped her hands to her mouth. "Harry?"  
  
Harry's mouth had gone suddenly dry. "Yeah," he nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"Hey, Harry," said Oliver Wood. "I haven't seen you in years! Watched you play a couple of times, of course. Great job, as I remember."  
  
"Yeah, thanks," said Harry numbly. Cho was still kind of staring at him.  
  
"So, this is your kid?" asked Ginny, making conversation.  
  
"Oh- yeah," nodded Cho. "Yeah. Emma. Emma Liz."  
  
"Oh, that's nice. Her first year, right?"  
  
"Yes," replied Cho. "Listen, it was great seeing you. We kind of have to go now, all right? Talk to you later!"  
  
"Bye!" called Ginny cheerfully. "Now that wasn't that bad, was it?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, it was," said Harry.  
  
So, three weeks later, James was sorted into Slytherin ("WHERE?!!" shouted Harry. But he got over it.) along with Olivia, Katrina, Ellen, Andy, Ryan, Lucy, and Craig. Emma Liz Wood was sorted into Ravenclaw.  
  
And so our story begins.  
  
That would be it!!! Now, you submit. Here are a few guidelines:  
  
Devon must end up with Lily. Tom must end up with Diane. Anne must end up with Tyler. James must end up with Emma. Make the plot twisted, though. Don't let them hook up right away and have it be a happy little ending. Use the other characters in the houses that I made up, and feel free to make up any characters.  
  
I think I want Dumbledore to die, somehow. If you want anyone else to die, please consult me. It needs my approval.  
  
Devon has to be made Prefect and Head Boy.  
  
This story starts when Devon is in 5th year, Ann and Tom are in 4th, Lily is in 3rd, Diane is in 2nd, and James is in 1st.  
  
If you have any questions, email me. But your chapter should be emailed to iluvdraco4eva@yahoo.com. And please let me know what your name is (either fanfic name or regular name, so I can keep track of who wrote what and I can credit you at the end of the chapter.)  
  
I will choose the best chapter and put it up, then you write what happens after that! Understand? Please feel free to ask questions. Also, if I have an ingenious idea between chapters, I might want to write a chapter also. I'll tell you if I need to.  
  
I don't think I need any explicit sex scenes. You can imply that two characters have sex, but I really don't need descriptions. Do not go past making out.  
  
Thanks for listening (or reading). Have fun!!  
  
Before I go, I have one thing to say. I am such an idiot. I was  
writing my Lily/James story, and I was in pre-Harry Potter mood. And I  
was thinking, if Lily is really pretty and James is really hott, I  
wonder what their kid would look like? So I was sitting there for  
about half an hour, trying to figure out what their kid would look  
like. Boy or girl? Red hair or black hair? Green eyes or hazel eyes?  
And I'm SUCH A RETARD!! I forgot that HARRY POTTER already existed.  
Yeah, I know. Throw tomatoes at me. I'm a loser. 


End file.
